


Trial Run

by robinasnyder



Series: Dangerous Lovers [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Victor Zsasz is in love with Roman Sionis. Roman is in love with Ra's al Ghul. Zsasz hates Ra's al Ghul's guts, but he can't do anything to get rid of him. Then, al Ghul offers him a chance to be with Roman. Zsasz isn't going to pass it up no matter what the circumstances.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis, Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Dangerous Lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



Szazs was a loyal man. He was loyal to the man he loved, which was and always had been Roman Sionis. Roman was the reason Szazs knew he could love men (or just people in general). So yes, he was painfully jealous when after years of offering himself but being turned down for anything more than a quick fuck, Roman showed up with some random who hadn’t stood by Roman for years. This guy was the one Roman loved, who he chose to have an actual relationship with. 

When Szazs wasn’t burning with jealousy he knew damn well why Roman fell for Ra’s al Ghul. There was thrill in loving a man who ran a secret organization of powerful killers. But al Ghul, for as much as he was a dick, did care for Roman. When they had the few weeks where they weren’t speaking, Roman began to shake apart. As much as Szazs was jealous, as much as he didn’t like Ra’s al Ghul, he made Roman extremely happy and actually helped him. He was also the only other person in the world loyal to Roman and not Black Mask. So Szazs accepted him.

What he wasn’t going to accept was Ra’s al Ghul sitting in his apartment when he got home. “The fuck? You don’t belong here at all.” 

“We must have words,” Ra’s al Ghul said, sitting at his kitchen table like he hadn’t broken in. 

“I’m not you butt boy. I don’t do what you say,” Szazs snapped. 

“I want you to have sex with Roman,” al Ghul said, making Szazs freeze. 

“What the fuck, man? He’s your boyfriend. Why the fuck-”

“Roman doesn’t do as well when I cannot be there. I have a long business trip coming up. You love him and are extremely loyal. If a test run works out, then I will trust that I can leave him with you while I’m away.” al Ghul was looking at him intently, his eyes boring into Zsasz. 

“He’s not going to want to just be passed around.” 

“But he won’t be. I trust you with Roman. And he trusts you with him,” al Ghul said. “He probably trusts you more than he trusts me. I just want to see a test run. And if that works, then I will be willing to allow a few more concessions.” 

“What type of concessions?” 

“Don’t let this go to your head. You would only be allowed this type of access because I agreed to it, and I can rescind my permission at any time.” God, he hated al Ghul. He hated that he was this arrogant and hated more that he was entirely right. Roman would definitely side with him on this. 

“What are your terms?” Zsasz asked through gritted teeth. 

“Come tomorrow. I’ll see if you’re worth the trouble.” With that, Ra’s al Ghul stood and saw himself out. 

Szazs got himself a lot of alcohol. Of course Ra’s al Ghul would be the one to do this to him, to put him in this state of disarray. But also, Szazs might have a chance to mean more to Roman than just business and occasional quick fuck. He had not idea what al Ghul would have him do during this little test. He already didn’t like it, but he was also determined to pass.

* * *

Szazs arrived on time the next day, wearing one of his favorite print shirts. It was wild and also silk. Roman had bought it for him. Roman didn’t understand his fashion sense, but he also happily funded it. Free expression, baby. He strode into Roman’s apartment like he did every day. He found himself immediately faced with both Ra’s al Ghul and Roman. Roman was lounging on his sofa and al Ghul was sitting up with a possessive hand on Roman’s thigh. 

“Szazs, you made it,” Roman said with a big smile. He made a motion to stand, but stayed put when al Ghul’s hand tightened on his thigh. 

“Of course, I did,” Szazs said. He would never let a chance like this go by, even if he already hated the terms. 

“Good. So, you up for a demonstration?” Roman asked. 

Szazs pulled, undoing one of the top buttons. It was gratifying to see the way Roman’s eyes went right to that newly exposed skin, lingering on one of the scars he’d been around to see made. Szazs smirked.  
“Bedroom?” he asked. 

al Ghul’s hand removed itself from Roman’s thigh. Roman hopped right up, followed by al Ghul. Roman headed right for the bedroom. Szazs followed him, feeling al Ghul’s eyes on him. He shook it off, focusing on Roman who was literally undressing before he finished getting into the bedroom. Zsasz came up behind him, batting his hands away. 

“I got it,” Zsasz said. He’d literally undressed Roman a thousand or more times and dressed him just as many. His fingers deftly undid buttons and pulled off clothes. He folded them and set them aside the way Roman preferred. In short order Roman was naked and had dropped himself back on the bed. He slowly opened his legs, showing off. Szazs felt real important for a moment before he saw the way Roman’s eyes shifted behind Szazs to the man who’d taken up residence in one of his armchairs.

Szazs began to unbutton his shirt onehanded. That got Roman’s eyes back on him. There weren’t many buttons to unbutton, but for those few moments he had the entirety of Roman’s attention. He dropped his shirt to the floor. Roman’s eyes followed before quickly flitting back to his chest. It gave Szazs time to toe off his shoes. He wriggled out of his pants, not feeling up to drawing it out and playing sexy. 

“You like going commando?” Roman asked, looking amused. 

“I know what I’m here for. Underwear gets in the way,” he said before climbing on the bed. “Did you prep yourself for me?” 

Roman blushed, which Szazs took to mean yes. He grabbed Roman’s hips and flipped him over. Between Roman’s perfect cheeks was a plug with a large ruby on the end. It looked gorgeous there; as pretty as a picture. 

“Fuck, Boss, how long have you been wearing this beauty?” he asked, tapping the plug. 

“Couple hours,” Roman mumbled into the bedsheets. 

“Well, not anymore,” Szazs said, grabbing the plug and ripping it out. 

Roman let out a shock groan. That groan got all the louder when Szazs shoved his way in. Roman wasn’t as tight as he remembered, but then he knew for a fact that al Ghul had a massive cock. Still, Roman felt fucking amazing. He was so slick and hot. 

“Fuck!” Roman groaned loudly while Szazs started to thrust into his pretty hole. 

“Yeah, you better enjoy this,” Szazs said, keeping his voice low. “Cause right now you got your boyfriend watching us. I bet he’s getting off on watching you be fucked by another man. You want to be pretty for him, don’t you Roman?” 

“Yes, wanna be pretty. I am pretty,” Roman half mumbled. “I’m so fucking pretty.” 

“Yeah, but you could be fucking gorgeous if you set your mind to. Moan like a whore, give your man a show. Make him jealous that he’s not the one fuck you,” he growled. 

“Oh fuck.! Oh fuck! Victor, fuck me. I want to feel it, make me feel.” Roman really did moan like a whore when he put his mind to it. Szazs smirked. 

Never let it be said that Szazs didn’t know how to give Roman exactly what he wanted. He didn’t have a massive cock like Ra’s al Ghul, but he had a good stamina and a need to fuck Roman so fucking hard. Roman liked it when he fucked him until he bled, even with as much lube as they were using. Well, maybe bleeding wasn’t going to happen, but maybe that was better. It was a bitch to try and treat internal bleeding. But external? That was a lot easier.

Szazs grabbed Roman’s hips, purposefully digging his nails in as hard as he could. He was holding Roman’s hips hard enough to bruise and gripping him with his nails hard enough to make him bleed. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Roman shouted. “God! Fuck me!” 

“As you wish,” Szazs shouted back, moving as fast as he could. It was a wild, frantic fucking. He was pulling and pushing Roman with his hands and body as much as he was fucking him with his hips, and Roman was pushing and pulling himself away. If the sheets weren’t so fancy he would have ended up with rug burn. 

Finally, when Szazs felt like he was about to unravel, he heard a voice behind them. 

“Roman, you’re not to cum yet,” al Ghul said, nearly breaking Szazs’s concentration. 

It didn’t matter, though. Turned out that knowing Roman couldn’t cum, wasn’t allowed to cum, was actually so fucking hot that a few more really hard thrusts and Szazs was blowing his load. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Szazs mumbled. He pulled out of Roman and dropped onto the bed next to him. Roman whimpered. His cock was red and looked full and needy. Szazs longed to touch, but he kept his hands to himself. 

Szazs blinked and pushed himself up, realizing Ra’s al Ghul had undressed and was stroking himself to full hardness. “Stay there,” al Ghul said, looking Szazs right in the eyes. Szazs dropped back onto the stupidly large bed. 

“You were right, Roman did moan like a whore. My whore,” al Ghul said, his voice coming out as a growl on the last two words. He mounted the bed and pulled Roman’s hips up. 

“Your whore,” Roman whimpered. He had eyes only for al Ghul, Szazs entirely forgotten. Szazs half couldn’t blame him. Roman was so hard and needy and al Ghul’s cock was massive and gorgeous. If that cock was his only way to get off, then Szazs would be a little entranced by the beholder as well. It still made him jealous, though.

al Ghul entered Roman in one quick motion. Roman tipped his head back and screamed. It was a lovely sound, one Szazs had never heard. 

“You can cum after I’ve cum and not until then,” al Ghul instructed, buried up to the hilt in Roman’s ass. “Do you understand me?” He spoke as calmly as if he were ordering a cup of tea. 

“I understand,” Roman whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“Good,” al Ghul said conversationally, then he started to fuck. Honestly, Szazs had never seen anything like it. It was like the man was a machine, a piston moving in and out in perfect rhythm with no faltering for any reason. He even shifted Roman’s position and still his pace never changed. It was hard, fast and unrelenting. 

Szazs didn’t blame Roman when he started crying. It looked intense and probably felt like a whole lot more. Roman twisted his head to the side, chanting things like “please” and “give me more” even though he looked like he was straining to take it already. 

“You can do it, Boss,” Szazs said, laying a hand on Roman’s cheek. He was laying right next to this insane display. It wasn’t even far or awkward to reach Roman, just a little reach out and touch. Roman sobbed and turned his head into that touch. 

“You can take this, Roman,” al Ghul said, and surprisingly gentle order. 

“Can take it,” Roman mumbled. 

al Ghul grabbed Roman’s hips over the marks Szazs made, gripping possibly tighter that Szazs had. The fuck machine never stopped. It just kept going and going. It was entrancing to watch. Szazs kept petting Roman’s cheek. 

At first it seemed like al Ghul would never stop being impassive, but slowly that nonchalance stripped away. He was just a man, a man who got as lost in Roman’s gorgeous hole as any man. He was a panting, sweating, desperate mess before he came. But he came just like any man, filling Roman’s already extremely messy hole with even more cum. 

Roman was practically sobbing at that point. “Please, please let me cum. You promised.” 

“I did, my darling,” al Ghul murmured in a way that was genuinely warm. His hand wrapped around Roman’s cock, giving a couple stroked. “Cum for me.” 

Roman did as he was commanded, coming in spurts across al Ghul’s hand and his own stomach, arching off the bed before dropping down in a heap. 

“Tired,” Roman murmured. 

“That’s alright. Go get him a towel.” al Ghul was speaking in such a gentle voice that Szazs actually jumped when he’d been spoken too. He quickly got up, rushing to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and grabbed a couple of towels, one of which he wet before returning to bed. 

al Ghul accepted the damp towel. He took his time cleaning Roman up, stroking his body with the damp cloth, cleaning up the cum from his stomach. Szazs went and got water and a couple of those dumb snack chips that Roman liked. 

al Ghul accepted both items without a word. He helped Roman get a few swallows of water down as well as a few chips before he stood and scooped Roman up, carrying him to the bathroom. When Szazs heard the water start in the shower he began to strip the bed and change the sheets. By the time Ra’s al Ghul emerged from the bathroom with a dozing Roman Sionis in his arms, everything was fresh and clean and perfect for the two of them to tuck into. Roman was asleep before al Ghul tucked him in bed. 

“You did decently,” al Ghul said, laying it bed, Roman pressed to his chest, watching Szazs pull his clothes on. 

“Good enough to leave him with?” Szazs asked.

“Yes,” al Ghul said. “You may go. We’ll see you in the morning.” 

Szazs burned at being dismissed like that, but he saw himself out. He knew he would return in the morning and he would take care of Roman’s needs while al Ghul was gone. He knew that it was the best he could get, and it wasn’t anything to sneeze at. Still, he burned with a jealousy that simply was not going to be put out.


End file.
